bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
R2-K0
R2-K0, or Rookie as it was nicknamed, was a R-series Astromech Droid who was originally in service to the Corellian Security Force (CorSec). "Rookie" was assigned to Captain Bren Inarro throughout its career in CorSec. In 2 ABY, when Bren Inarro assisted with the escape of Lieutenant Angella Chylde from Imperial custody, Rookie was taken along when Bren stole his former CorSec X-Wing fighter. Although Rookie initially protested the illegal actions, his dedication to Bren over-rode his basic programming and allowed him to stay loyal to the former CorSec officer. Rookie continued to be Bren's companion when his master helped form the Shadow Wolves Irregulars and eventually Regulator Squadron. Rookie was destroyed when his master's starfighter was obliterated during the Second Battle of Antrixies. History Created in 33 BBY, R2-K0 was initially purchased by the Corellian Security Force straight off the assembly line. Upon entering service with CorSec, the droid was given the nickname "Rookie" due to it's newness. Rookie was assigned to a customs frigate for a majority of it's first years with CorSec. Working within the Smuggling Interdiction Division, Rookie eventually was assigned to Major Bren Inarro. The tandem team of Inarro and Rookie were selected to be in the testbed group for the Incom T-65A X-Wing Starfighter program for CorSec. Rookie served faithfully with Bren until the man's retirement. Rookie was re-assigned to starfighter maintenance. Bren would later retrieve the droid, essentially stealing it, when he assisted Angella Chylde in escaping Imperial Custody after she was framed for conspiring with smugglers. Rookie protested Bren's decisions, but still faithfully served the older Corellian. Rookie continued on as Bren's droid throughout the human's involvement in the Galactic Civil War. In 5 ABY, Bren's starfighter was destroyed, along with Rookie, during the Second Battle of Antrixies. Appearance and Personality Rookie was a typical R2 unit with a white body and gold detail. He was a brave and spirited astromech who was very curious of his surroundings, but overly protective of his human master. Rookie enjoyed aggravating Bren Inarro with words contradicting the retired Captain whenever they were not in imminent danger. RPG D6 Stats Type: Industrial Automaton R2 Astromech Droid Personality Matrix: Elementary DEXTERITY 1D Dodge 5D+1 KNOWLEDGE 1D Law Enforcement 4D, Planetary Systems 3D+1 MECHANICAL 2D Astrogation 5D+1, Communications 3D+1, Sensors 4D, Starfighter Piloting 4D+2, Starship Shields 3D+2 PERCEPTION 1D Search 3D+1 STRENGTH 1D TECHNICAL 2D Computer Programming/Repair 4D, Security 3D+2, Space Transports Repair 5D, Starfighter Repair 5D Equipped With: *Three wheeled legs (center leg retractable) *Retractable heavy grasping arm (lifting at 2D) *Retractable fine work heavy grasper arm *Extendable 0.3 meter long video sensor (360 degree rotation) *Fusion Welder (1D to 5D, as fitting situation, 0.3 meters range) *Small circular saw (4D, 0.3 meter range) *Video display screen *Holographic projector/recorder *Fire extinguisher *Small (20 cm by 8 cm) internal “cargo” area *Some additional small tools and equipment *Motorized, all-terrain treads *Extendable 0.3 meter long video sensor *Electric pike (3D, 0.5 meter range) *Scomp link *Power recharge coupler *Rocket boosters Force Points: 1 Character Points: 10 Move: 5 Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Regulators & Renegades Characters